hoborpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Does My Head Hurt?
Why Does My Head Hurt? 'is the preliminary quest in Hobo: Tough Life. You receive this quest upon creating or entering a new world. In this quest, you go on a romp around town meeting numerous different NPCs in order to discover your past identity. Journal Entries # ''Your head hurts like hell. You feel like you've slept for two centuries at least. You have no idea how you got here and can't remember anything. Try asking the man nearby, he might know something. # Maisner told you to ask Furgrim about any recent parties. # Ask Shrug about any recent parties that might have taken place around here. # Shrug doesn't know about any recent parties. He sent you to see Master, who supposedly knows everything. # Master seems like he knows something, but he's gonna talk only if you bring him a fresh draft beer. You can buy it in any pub and then bring it to Master. # You have learned that you might be a Guzzler who tried to commit suicide during the infamous ritual of the Last Boozing. Walkthrough '''Speaking to Maisner When you first spawn into the world, you'll find yourself at the bottom of 'the Pit,' a garbage riddled hole in the ground located underneath the train tracks. Your character comes to realize that they have no knowledge of who they are, nor do they have any memory of how they ended up in the Pit, and thus they elect to go on a search to discover their identity. Your first objective is to speak to "the man nearby," a hobo sitting in his shelter to the left of where you spawned in. To advance, climb your way out of the Pit and simply visit with the man. He will introduce himself as Maisner, and inform you that you likely got shitfaced and passed out in the Pit the previous night. You ask him if he knew of any recent parties that occured in the area, but he knows of none. He then sends you off to look for Furgrim who may know something about local parties. If you speak with Maisner further about sheltering and what he's drinking, you'll also unlock the quests Bivouac, Bartender and Roof Over Your Head as well. Speaking to Furgrim After speaking to Maisner, you'll want to head off to the Zizkov Quarter to look for Furgrim. To locate him, use your map by pressing M and following the marker on it. He specifically lives in a cardboard shelter underneath a bridge that is just past Pizza Bobo. Once you find Furgrim, visit with him and inquire about any parties. He will tell you that he knows of none, and when you ask if he knows of anybody who might, he recommends you go talk to Shrug in the Business District slums. He also brings up Bear, another hobo local to the Zizkov Quarter, but writes him off as he's very antisocial. You can regardless inquire for the location of Bear's shelter from Furgrim, but locating Bear has no bearing on this quest. Speaking to Shrug Once you're done speaking to Furgrim, go to the Business District to speak to Shrug. His shelter is a bootleg market stall located in one of the alleyways between the high rise buildings. Once again, be sure to use your map to find him so that you don't end up getting turned around in the Business District's vast alleyways. Once you locate Shrug, he'll inform you about his services as a clothing salesman and repairman. You can then enquire about if he knew of any recent parties that took place in the area, but similarly to Maisner and Furgrim, he hadn't heard of any. Shrug then points you in the direction of the Hobo Master, who allegedly knows everything. Earning the Master's Favor Again, use your map to locate the Hobo Master's caravan quickly. Unlike the other hobos, he has some markings that lead to his shelter marked on nearby walls. Look for red, spray painted text that reads "MASTER HOBO" to find the path to his caravan. After you enter his caravan, the Master Hobo will reveal to you that he is a placeholder NPC who exists to fulfill certain roles while the developers work on more specialized characters. He can teach you an array of different techniques and crafting recipes, for a price. Asking him about local parties will prove more fruitful than previous encounters; the Master reveals that he knows something about one, but refuses to give you the information until you bring him a fresh draft beer. You can purchase a draft beer from any of Praslav's bars, but the most convenient option is, of course, the bar that's close to the Master's caravan. If you take a right as you enter back onto the main street from where the Master's shelter is, the bar is just a short walk down the road, right past the gas station. Remember that you have to specifically bring the Master a draft beer, and that canned or bottled beers will not be accepted. Draft beers cost thirty crowns each, which is a problem as you only start the game with twenty. There are a few ways to come up with the missing crowns fairly fast. Firstly, you also start the game with an unscratched lotto ticket in your inventory. Scratch it off and see if you've won ten coins. If yes, fantastic! Cash it in at a tobacco stand and go retrieve the Master's draft beer. If not, you'll have to resort to alternative means. One way of getting crowns is to look through the coin returns of payphones and vending machines found on the street to see if anyone has forgotten their change in them. You can also speak to people on the street and, by picking select dialogue options, beg for crowns via a skill check. Once you've come up with the thirty crowns and purchased the draft beer, return to the Master and present it to him. After he's done drinking, he'll inform you that there's a group of homeless people known as the Guzzlers who often attempt to commit suicide via alcohol poisoning in a ritual known as 'the Last Boozing." He postulates that you may have attempted (and failed) to complete the ritual, though there's no way to know for sure whether you are truly a Guzzler or not. After hearing this, the quest is completed.